A New Beginning
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Edward left Bella in NM and goes after him but stumble across some vampires. 20 years later, Edward and Bella meet again but who's that vampire with his arm around her waist.
1. Victoria

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**A New Beginning**

**Bella's POV**

I took off after him. I even called him to come back even if it was no use.

I then tripped over a tree's root. I laid in the mud, hoping to die there.

I then heard a light thud next to me. I hope it was what he was. Maybe they could finish me off. Instead of them biting me, they picked me up instead.

Their arms were strong and cold like his were but strangely, I felt right in them. They cradle me to their chest.

I then saw the vampire was male and had bright gold eyes filled joy and happiness. He was even grinning at me. I also notice that his hair was chocolate brown which was spiked up in a messy way. His teeth were pearl white. I was stunned. He was extraordinary beautiful. Even more beautiful then Edward.

Wait, did I just say his name in my head. I think I might be in love with this vampire and now I want to be with him forever. I wonder if he felt the same.

Then there was a voice.

"Give her to me." The voice was high and baby like.

I turned my head to see it was none other than Victoria. That was weird. It didn't suit her but I didn't care because she is here.

"Why?" he asked. He voice was smooth like silk not velvet like Edward's was. It was also serious.

"Because her mate Edward killed my mate in spring. So I thought since he killed my mate, I would kill his."

"Well she might be his mate but his not here. So I guess that makes her my mate." He then kissed me on the forehead to show her what he meant.

I was just shocked at what he said. He said I was he's mate. Did that mean he wanted me too? I look back at her with a smirk on my face. She looked mad but then.

"So it doesn't change anything. She's the reason why my mate James is dead." That wiped the smirk off my face.

I could then hear rumbling coming from his chest.

"I won't let you bitch." Then suddenly, a piece of rope quickly tied Victoria up.

Victoria was in shock. I realised why. It wasn't rope that was tied to Victoria, it was hair. Extremely long hair. I notice it was in a messy pony tail plait.

The male vampire put me down in a sitting position and went to the tree where the hair was coming from.

"Nice one Louise." He called to the tree. So he knew the person who had Victoria tied up.

He looked back at me. "Close your eyes." He whispered to me. I did what he said.

I heard a scream but was then cut off. Then I smelt smoke. I opened my eyes to see a fire with the male vampire looking at it. The hair was nowhere to be seen.

"So what do we do with you?" I heard a bell like voice say behind me say.

I turned my head to come face to face with who had to be Louise. I knew it was Louise because of her hair. Her hair was tied to the branch with her hanging in the air. She looked like she was sitting on air. She also had gold eyes but they were darker. They were filled with happiness. Her hair was a light brown.

"If you're thinking about killing her then I will stop you." The male vampire told her.

"No Ryan. I have a much better idea. Why don't we change her then you two could live together happily ever after. Just like fairy tales."

"I don't know. She has a choice. Besides I don't know if she feels the same way about me." I then thought I should get a chance to speak.

"I do feel the same way about you and yes I do wish to be a vampire." Louise gave Ryan a told-you-so look. Then Ryan came to down to me and lean forward to position his mouth but before he bit me, he whispered something in my ear.

"Welcome to the family." That's when the pain began.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short but I'm trying to keep my story cliffy.**


	2. Louise's Excuse

**I'M BACK! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A New Beginning**

**Louise's POV**

It wasn't till Ryan had bitten her, that I realised something.

"Ryan, we don't even know her name!" I started to panic.

"Louise, I didn't know your name when I found you remember."

"Oh right. Anyway, I have much better things to do than watch you say lovey dovey things to her while she's changing."

"I'm not going to say lovey dovey things while she's changing. Anyway back to the subject, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help these people find this girl called Isabella Swan. I need to see what this girl looks like if I'm going to help find her." I gloated proudly.

"Cool. Where does this Isabella live?"

"Not too far from here." That's when it struck me. This girl was Isabella Swan.

Oh my God! We just changed Isabella Swan into a vampire. This is not going to be good.

Then I had an idea forming in my head.

"What are we going to do? We just made the situation worse." Ryan was now pacing back and forth.

I used my gift to untie my hair from the branch and to put myself back on the forest floor.

I was wearing my fluffy brown boots with long black leggings, a dark green dress that reached my thigh and a plain white long sleeve top. I had my long hair wrapped around my neck like a scarf.

"Stop worrying Ryan, I have an idea."

He stopped pacing and looked at me with a spark of hope in his eye.

"Well, what is it?" he asked excitedly.

"I go to the house and find out as much as I can from her father, then when he shows me a picture of her; I'll make up some excuse and then come home. Speaking of home, should you be heading there with your new mate."

He then picked her up and ran in the opposite direction. I watched them in the distance.

I turned on my heel and started to run. I just love to run. I ran and ran to Isabella's father house. I slowed down as I reached the edge of the forest

. I saw a two story house. It was okay but not beautiful.

I walked up to the door and gave it a gentle knock. It wasn't long until a man with brown curly hair and eyes came out.

"Hello, my name is Louise Stuart. I want to help find your daughter, but first can you tell me about her so if we do find her, I might be able to help her get through herself about getting lost." He looked a bit dazed, until he returned to normal.

"Of course, come in Louise." I came in and he closed the door behind me.

I followed him into the living room. I didn't take much notice to my surroundings as I wouldn't be staying long.

"What would like to know about Bella?" he asked. Bella?

"I thought her name was Isabella." I asked feeling confused.

"It is but she likes to be called Bella." Well that's one thing I know about her.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned 18 two days ago." So she's 18 years old and her birthday is on the 13th of September.

"What was she like?"

"Well, when she moved here in January, she was ok but she kept to herself. Then a few months after she moved here she started going out with this boy called Edward Cullen. She was happier with him but I prefer his sister Alice." That must be the Edward that lady with the red hair was talking about.

"Where can I find this Edward Cullen?"

"I don't know where he lives but she did leave this." He then pulled out a worn piece of paper that has been reread a few times. He handed it to me to read.

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path._

_Back soon, B. _

It was written with messy handwriting.

Though there was no sign of the scent of the girl in the forest. There was a hint of something, but I couldn't think of what. It was probably because it was covered in the man's, sitting next to me, scent. I gave it back to him.

"Is there a picture you could show me of Bella?"

I found out what I wanted, so now I have to give the excuse and then leave. Though it might be upsetting for her family but it's the best I could think of.

"Of course, I'll be right down."

He rose to his feet and went up the stairs. I heard him open a door, shuffle a few things around, then trudge back down the stairs. He returned with a photograph in his hands.

He then handed it to me after he sat down on the couch. It was one of him with the girl in the forest. So it was Bella we found. I think it's time to see if my performing skills are still in me. I handed the photo back to him

"I've seen her." I whispered, pretending to be shocked.

"You have, where?" Mr Swan asked.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Why? What happened?" he was starting to panic now. I hope I don't give him a heart attack.

"I was in the forest bird watching," I lied smoothly, "when I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could to the scream but I was too late. When I got there, she was covered in blood being pulled away by a bear. Also some of her leg was missing. I knew there was nothing I could do to save her." I then finished with a sob.

"Was there anyone with her?" I shook my head. "Okay. Thank you for telling me this Louise. I think you should go now."

"Of course, I'll show myself out." I then rose to my feet and walked out of this poor man's heart break. I felt sorry for him but I had to do something to make him let Bella go. When I reached the edge of the forest, I took off back home.

Back to my brother and back to my brand new sister.

**What do you guys think? I hope you like it. You'll find out more about Ryan and Louise in the next chapter. Anyone wants to guess what Louise's gift is, can.  
**


	3. Meeting face to face

**I'M BACK! I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT! ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A New Beginning**

**Bella's POV**

It has been 20 years since I was changed.

I was really enjoying being a vampire because I was with Ryan. He is funny, kind, silly and not overprotective. In fact he was like Edward and Emmett mixed together. Emmett because he is funny and silly and Edward because he doesn't always want to have sex all the time like Emmett does with Rosalie and he is very romantic.

2 months after my change, Louise came back from a hunting trip annoyed. A week after the hunting trip, she took off. I wanted to go after her but Ryan told me not to worry as she goes off all the time.

I learnt that as the years went on. I was curious where she went, but I didn't pay attention to her absent.

I found out about mine, Louise and Ryan have gifts. **(Bella's gift is the same one in Breaking Dawn).** Ryan can create copies of himself. Louise on the other hand can control things with her mind.

**Louise's POV**

We are now moving to Alaska, one of the snowiest places in the USA.

Me, Bella, Ryan, Jenny and Harry. When we went to the school, our story would be Jenny and Harry were mine, Ryan and Bella's adopted parents, me and Ryan were twins, and Bella was my friend who lost her parents in a car crash.

We were in a house that we lived in last time we were here.

I was cleaning all my instruments. They were a guitar, violin, double bass, clarinet, flute, saxophone, piano, electric guitar and a drum set. I had my own music studio in the basement. It was the one of the places I could think.

I was in my music room for the rest of the day. Tiding the place up, listening to music, playing with my musical instruments and writing music. I was so caught up with my music that I didn't even notice the time.

"Come on Louise! We're going to be late for school if you don't get change." Ryan called.

I rolled my eyes and ran to my bedroom.

My bedroom was a baby blue colour. Everything was baby blue.

I went to my dresser and sat down. Staring back at me was a girl with dark golden eyes, light brown hair with a fringe and had sadness in her eyes. I took my hair band out with my mind and use my brush to brush it. My hair was so long that it even touched the floor. Even if I stand up, it will touch the floor.

When I woke up after the burning had stopped, Ryan teased me about me being like Rapunzel, though he got bored with it 5 years after that.

After my hair was brushed, I put it back in its ponytail plait. I wrapped it round my neck so no one steps on it. I then looked in my wardrobe which wasn't too big.

Bella told me Alice would be disappointed in my lack of fashion, though I didn't know who Alice was so I wasn't bothered much.

I pulled out a forest green button up shirt, a blood red sweater vest and dark jeans. I put them all on and then I went to my bed. I pulled out some light brown fluffy boots and put those on too.

I ran downstairs to see Bella and Ryan making out on the couch.

It brought back unpleasant memories but I pushed them out of my head. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They stopped and looked at me but they got off the couch.

We all walked to the garage to get in our cars.

**Alice's POV**

It has been 20 years since Edward made us leave her. Ever since then, none of us have been the same, even Rosalie.

We had moved to Alaska at the start of the school year, not too far from the Denali family.

We were all riding in Edward's Volvo to school. He still hadn't gotten over her. I don't know why he doesn't go back to her.

"You know why Alice." Good thing we were at the school otherwise I might die.

I got out the car as quickly as I could. I leaned against the car with my eyes closed until someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders. I open my eyes to see Jasper and everyone else in the car park looking at two cars parking next to each other.

One was a BMW 740 Li, that was black and the other one was a 2010 Ferrari California, which was a dark blue.

A boy, with messy chocolate brown hair, and a girl, with wavy dark brown hair, both got out of the BMW. The girl looked familiar but I can't remember where I've seen her.

Then a girl with light brown hair got out of the Ferrari. I must say that girl has a very good fashion sense, though I think I can upgrade it a bit more.

The girl that got out of the BMW looked at my family, her eyes widen in shook, but I knew why, it was Bella.

**Louise's POV**

Bella was looking at something over my shoulder but I didn't pay attention to it. I just grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the front office with Ryan trailing behind us. When I opened the door, I let go of Bella's wrist and went up to a lady with ginger hair, light green eyes and wore glasses.

She was reading a mystery novel. I cleared my throat and she looked up from the book. I heard Bella and Ryan whispering to each other.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I am Louise Stuart; this is my twin brother Ryan Stuart and my best friend Bella Swan. We're new here." I said politely.

"I have your schedules right here." She handed me and the others our schedule and slips that our teachers would need to sign.

When we got out of the office, I was walking backwards looking at Bella and Ryan. They had a worried look in their eyes. Suddenly, they froze on the spot. I was still walking backwards.

"What's the matter?" I asked them starting to get worried.

I found what it was when I hit something behind me. I turned around to come face to face with a big male vampire. I knew it was a vampire because of his eyes.

He was grinning at me. My worry was gone. I looked back at Bella and raised my eyebrow up in suspicion.

**Bella's POV**

Oh no. What am I going to tell her?

It was obvious that she hadn't listen to me and Ryan's conversation earlier. She now had her hands on hips in an annoyed way.

Ryan put his hand in mine and gave it a gently squeeze.

I looked over Louise's shoulder and saw Edward looking at my heart broken.

I was confused. Why would he be heartbroken? He never loved me but I've already forgiven him for leaving me since I had found someone else.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and began...

**What is Bella going to tell Louise and how will she react?**


	4. Lunch Time

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I think it was good. I was planning write more but I thought that cliff hanger would be good. ANYWAY, I'M BACK!**

**A New Beginning**

**Bella's POV**

"Well, you see Louise. These are the Cullen's. The ones I've been telling you guys so much about over the years."

Then Louise's eyes turned dangerously black. She turned around and walked up to Edward.

I had described what they all looked liked, so that's why she was able to do this next bit.

"I cannot believe you left my best friend in the woods all by herself." I saw Alice eyes filled with sadness at the word of best friend. "If it weren't for us, she would have been killed by that red head Victoria."

The Cullen's froze when she said Victoria.

She turned her head back to us. She was smiling and happiness flowed in her eyes. It was nice to see her happy but I knew why she was happy.

"Louise, that wasn't very nice. Apologise, now." She frowned but muttered a sorry before she headed off to class.

"Sorry about that. She hasn't been the same since this hunting trip she went on less than 20 years ago. I'm Ryan by the way." Ryan told them.

They nodded in understanding.

"There is something strange about her though." Jasper muttered.

"What?" I asked, curious where this conversation might go.

"I can't feel her emotions. Every time I try, I just hit a block wall."

"Same here, when I read her thoughts, I hit a block wall too."

"You're not the only ones," I told them with a small smile. "Whenever I put my shield around Louise, I have to make sure she's there as I cannot feel her."

"I wonder if her gift is to stop people noticing her." Jasper muttered to himself.

When he said that, I and Ryan burst out laughing.

"What?" asked a confused Jasper.

"That's not her gift Jasper. She can control things with her mind." Ryan told him after we had calm down.

The bell went for the first lesson. I headed over to English.

I heard someone following me. I turned around to see Rosalie behind me.

**Louise's POV**

I was so mad at him. He broke Bella's heart. She may have forgiven him, but I haven't. I don't think I ever will.

My morning lessons went by quickly. I had lessons with Ryan, Emmett and Alice. I liked Alice and Emmett. I didn't have anything against them as they didn't leave my friend heartbroken.

I walked to the cafe with Alice as I just had a lesson with her. I grabbed a tray of food and went with her to sit with her and mine families. I was on the other side of Edward but it still didn't make me feel any better.

Of course people had stared at us. No one dared to ask Bella or Ryan out since they were together. However, I got a few boys asking me out but I told them no.

Then something happen that I would of never expected.

A girl came up to Edward. She had blond hair that flowed to her shoulders, dark blue eyes that looked liked violets, she had a body of a model and she was a bit tanned.

"Hey Edward are you doing anything Friday night?" I wanted to watch this. I just love it when wannabe's get rejected.

"No." He probably knew what she wanted because he can read minds. I heard from Ryan that he couldn't read my mind which means it's still active.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies that night."

The next bit is the one that I never expected. I growled quietly at her but stopped quickly. Edward looked at me with a strangely.

"No thank you." He was still looking at me in a weird way. I made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

I should have ripped he head off when I had the chance.

The blonde was looking at me in a weird way too. What is with all the staring?

I got up and walked past the blonde before I accidently fell over. It only because there was a skateboard in my path that I didn't pay any attention to. Thanks to the skateboard, I fell on my butt and my untouched food went all over me. Covering me from head to toe.

First it was silent, and then the laughter came. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction that she had embarrassed me.

I stood up and strode up to her. I being taller than her slightly was even better.

When I was in front of her, the laughter stopped. I looked over her shoulder and saw Edward and Bella looked worried, Alice looked confused and the rest of them were amused.

"That's what you get for stealing my man." With a smirk. That line made me want to vomit.

"I don't even like him blonde."

With that said I picked up the yogurt off her tray, took the lid off and poured it all over her fake blond hair. I then put the yogurt back on her tray and walked out of the cafe.

I must say, revenge is sometimes sweet with a cherry on top.

I heard many footsteps behind me. I turned around to see who had come after me. It was both families. We all stood there in silent until Rosalie spoke.

"Well Louise, I must say that was impressive. I think I'm starting to like you. Even if you do hate my brother."

Even I have to admit, I liked Rosalie too. Even if she is a blonde, she is pretty cool. I mean not all blonde are bad.

"Thanks Rosalie. I like you too. If you guys don't mind, I'm going home and not coming back for the rest of the day."

I turned on my heel and went inside the front office.

The lady from earlier was here. She was eating a sandwich whilst reading the same mystery novel from earlier. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"What happen to you, sweetheart?" This lady sounded like a mother. I think I might like her.

"I slipped over and my lunch fell all over me."

"Well we can't have that now. Why don't you have the rest of the day off and have a shower. I'll tell your teachers you have for this afternoon that you didn't feel well."

Now I defiantly like her.

"Thank you Miss. I really appreciate it." I gave her a friendly smile.

"Don't worry about it dear. It's Miss Fisher by the way. I only like you because you are polite and patience."

"Thank you Miss Fisher."

I gave her my slip and waved goodbye to her.

When I was outside, I looked around and saw I was the only one there.

I walked to my car still smelling of disgusting human food. When I was in my Ferrari, I drove back home.

**Oh! What was that all about at lunch time? Hope you enjoyed it. I can't believe it. I posted two chapters in one day. Well I enjoy writing this story so much, so there you go.**


	5. Thinking about love

**I'M BACK AGAIN! HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING THIS!**

**A New Beginning**

**Louise's POV**

While I was driving home, I was thinking about what I had done when the blonde had asked Edward out.

I was wondering why I growled at her. I didn't like him but I don't know what he thought of me. I hope he didn't have any feelings for me. If his did then I would rip his head off and nothing will stop me. I'm sure if I keep ripping off his body parts, he might get the message. I would only do that if he has feelings for me.

I had been thinking this throughout the whole drive. I parked my car in the garage. I got out of the car and walked into the living room with Jenny and Harry sitting on the sofa watching a comedy. They looked up at me. I saw their noses wriggle in disgust.

"What happen to you?" Harry asked.

"Some blonde put a skateboard in my path and I wasn't paying attention so I fell over and all my food fell on me."

"Well you better go upstairs and have a shower." Jenny told me turning her head back to the TV.

I went upstairs for that warm shower.

**Edward's POV**

I don't know what happen at lunch time but when she growled at Zoey, I looked at her and felt something for her.

Not confusion like I felt for her earlier but something else. It was a feeling I recognise. I had once felt it for Bella but now Bella had someone else so now I felt it for her. I know for a fact that she doesn't like me, in fact she hates me but I will win her love and trust.

No matter what.

The bell went for the end of lunch. I walked to my next lesson with Alice.

**Edward, you know you and Jasper can't use your gifts on her, I can't either. I didn't see what happen at lunch time which is weird. **

Wow, Louise can block mine, Alice, Jasper and Bella's gifts. What interest me the most is how she does it? I bet Carlisle would want to hear about it.

Then Alice got a vision of Bella asking us if we would want to come round the house. We reached the classroom when Alice had the vision, now she was bouncing slightly in her seat.

I hope Bella knew what she was doing.

My afternoon went by very slowly. Sometimes, I wish time would go faster. Was it because that I was excited to see Louise again or something else.

When school was finally over, I and Jasper walked back to my car.

Jasper was looking at me in a funny way.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked getting annoyed with it.

**Your emotions are all over the place. You are feeling happy, joyful, and excited and love. Do you love Louise?**

I sighed. He figured it out. I nodded.

**But Edward she hates you. I don't what she feels for you as I can't feel her emotions but I would be careful if I were you.**

He was right. Alice can't see her, Jasper can't feel her and I can't read her so I don't know what she'll do

. When we reached my car, I saw Ryan and Bella with the rest of our family. Jasper went over to Alice and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So Edward would like to come round our house? You don't have to if you don't want to." Ryan asked.

I nodded.

We then all got in our cars. Alice and Jasper went with Bella and Ryan in their car and Rosalie and Emmett went in my car. I was following Ryan all the way back to their house. When we reached the house, I parked my car in the garage as there was room. We got out of the car and headed to what Ryan and Bella told us was the living room.

A female vampire that had ginger hair not red hair like Victoria, stood up and looked at us. A male vampire then stood by her side. He had brown hair that was almost black.

"Louise came home a few hours ago. Now Ryan and Bella, who are these vampires?"

"These are the Cullens I told you all so much about." Bella answered.

"Oh right. Well hello, my name is Jenny and this is my husband Harry." They then went back to the TV.

**I bet Louise is in her music room. Why don't we all see what's she's up to?**

Then Ryan snuck down some stairs and beckoned the rest of us to follow. He opened the door an inch.

When he had done that, music started playing, it sounded like guitar, and then a voice followed.

_Yeah_

_Yeahy, yeah, yeah_

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but  
I'll be your hero_

_Cause I  
I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I maybe an ordinary girl without a soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero, oh_

_I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero_

_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
That when its meant to be  
I'll become a hero, oh  
So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah_

_Cause I  
I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary girl without a soul_

_But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
yeah  
I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero  
Hero_

After the music was finish we all burst out in applause. That's when the door swung open and Louise was sitting with her back to us.

Oh no, we're in trouble now.

**Louise's POV**

I heard a round of applause outside the door. I bet the Cullens are here.

I swung the door open with my mind just intimidate them a bit. In fact, I was pleased. I must have a good voice if they like it.

I turned around slowly. When I faced them, I saw they were all shocked. Maybe it was because I was smiling.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

They sighed in relief and went back up the stairs. I turned around to put my guitar back where I found it.

"That was really good Louise." A voice whispered behind me.

Then without warning two arms wrap themselves around my waist. I was about to rip his arms off but a voice in the back of my head told me not to. I know I should listen to that voice, so I did. I lean against his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head. I then realised, I felt right in his arms. I haven't felt this way in 20 years. I hope I have finally found my happiness with him.

However, I am still mad at him so, I ripped his arm off and was on the other side of the room before he had turned around to face me.

He looked at me with a crook smile and a hint of teasing in his eyes.

"Can I have my arm back please?" I shook my head. I hugged his arm, making sure I had strong grip on it.

"Come on please. I'll do anything."

He was now had me trapped but didn't proceed to take his arm from me. He also said he'll do anything for me. What should I get him to do? Then an idea popped into my head. I thought it was nice to try it.

His face, only centimetres from mine. I closed the gap between our lips.

His lips were soft and sweet with sprinkles on top.

While we were kissing, I reattach his arm back into his shoulder.

I couldn't use my mind because it wasn't an object. The only living thing I can control is me but that's easy as I know how I think. He then pulled back and looked at me.

I knew in that moment I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**Wow! Who would have thought it, Louise and Edward together? Anyway hope you enjoy it. Reviews make me happy.**


	6. Look who's back

**HEY EVERYONE, I'M BACK! I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. LET'S SEE IF ANYTHING WILL HAPPEN! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**A New Beginning**

**Louise's POV**

It has been 3 months since I found out I was in love with Edward.

After he had done reattaching his arm in a more comfortable way, we had declared our love for each other.

First we told my family and his siblings, and then we had to tell his parents who I had never met before. When I met them, they were both kind and friendly. When we told them we love each other, they were completely fine with it.

Now it has been 3 months and we still loved each other like crazy.

It was Friday and school was over for the weekend, me and Edward walked to his Volvo because I wouldn't let him drive my baby and he doesn't not want to drive so I let him drive his car. His siblings went in Emmett's jeep so; me and him could be alone in his Volvo.

Everyone had been acting weird today as they keep giving each other looks. When I mean everyone, I mean my family and Edward's. Like they know something and I don't, which is probably true. It's a good thing I like surprises. Well good ones not bad ones.

We drove all the way to Edward's house and I saw two cars that belonged to my family in the garage. We both got out of the car and I went into the house with Edward following behind me.

When I had entered the living room, it was empty. There was no one here. I wonder why their cars are here.

I turned around to see Edward on one knee. He was looking at me through his long lashes and held a ring.

The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold- delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds.

The ring was extremely beautiful. The next bit took me by surprise.

"Louise Stuart?" he started. "I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Marry him.

We've only known each other for three months and he wants to marry me already.

But a friend once told me, I should follow my heart always. So I did follow my heart.

"Of course I will Edward. I would love to marry you." He smiled and slid the ring on my finger. It looked beautiful.

"It was my mother's." Well even if it was old fashion, it was still beautiful.

**Edward's POV**

I was so please when Louise agreed to be my wife. I worried if I was doing this quickly but Ryan had told me not to worry.

After I had told her the ring was my mother's, there were cheers and our families came out to congratulate us.

For the rest of the evening, we were talking about the wedding.

After all the talk of the wedding, which Alice, Bella, Esme, Jenny and Louise planned to do, we were sitting around watching Ryan and Emmett on the xbox360.

I and Louise were sitting in one chair, me on the seat with Louise sitting on my lap. She had her head snuggled against my chest.

I notice her looking at her ring every now and then. I think she's just admiring it as it is very beautiful.

Suddenly, she was out of my lap. She turned around to face me.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Louise.

She looked me in the eye when she said this.

"Edward, I have to go. I have to do something extremely important. Something that only I alone has to do. I'll be back soon."

She then turned around and ran out the house.

I quickly got out of my seat to follow her. I heard no one else behind me, they were probably still in shock. I ran faster and faster, trying to follow her. I had to admit, she was fast.

I carried on following her until a disgusting scent hit my nose. It was the smell of wet dog. Couldn't Louise smell the foul scent? I stopped at the border line. Louise had gone over it. She was in the dogs' territory.

I broke down, not sure what was going to happen to her.

**Louise's POV**

I was sitting on Edward's lap with head snuggled against his chest. I admired my ring every now and again.

I thought about who I was going to invite. There of course, is only person I want to invite and that's Zack. He has to be at my wedding otherwise, the wedding wouldn't be worth it without him.

I then got out of Edward's lap; I turned around to face him.

"Edward, I have to go. I have to do something extremely important. Something that only I alone has to do. I'll be back soon."

I ran out of the room, I heard someone following me and I knew it was Edward.

I can't believe I'm about to do this but I think it's time to visit some of the wolf pack, if there is a wolf pack. I knew it would be the only place where Edward wouldn't be able to come. He had told me about the treaty they had made there. I kept on running. Suddenly, a doggy scent hit my nose. Not the disgusting scents other vampires smell when there near them but a woodsy smell.

I then stopped and sat down on a stump listening for a heartbeat of a wolf

. Their hearts would sound loud and fast. That is exactly what I heard behind me. I slowly turned around to see a reddish brown wolf looking at me.

He had the same fur as Ephraim Black. I knew it wasn't him as he would be licking my face by now. Maybe it was one of his relatives. I'm going to have to talk to him.

"Hello, my name is Louise Stuart. I am a friend of a wolf just like you called Ephraim Black."

The wolf sniffed me and confusion filled his expressions.

I then reached my hand out to stroke his head. I did this slowly as he was watching me. I stroke his head which he was enjoying as he closed his eyes. His fur was soft and warm. He came closer to me and I could feel his boiling heat on my skin. I laid my head on his body.

I don't know how long we were like this, but then a man with short black hair came out of the bushes. He only had shorts on. I knew from his scent, that he was a wolf too.

"You are a vampire because of your eyes, but your scent smells of the woods."

"Well you don't smell like a wolf either." I couldn't tell him the real reason about why this was.

"I heard what you said to Jacob earlier. Were you really friends with Jacob's great grandfather." I knew the wolf was related to Ephraim.

"Yes. The first time I met the wolf pack, it was an awkward moment but afterwards, we became good friends. Whenever I came here, he would be running by my side."

"Why don't you come meet the rest of the pack?"

He then went through the bushes. I followed him. When I went through the bushes, I saw a jet black wolf.

It was bigger than Jacob. It then started to run.

I ran behind it with Jacob at my heels. A few minutes later, we were at a wooden house. I went up to the house as the wolves had to change human again.

The house was extremely beautiful.

I knock on the door, not wanting to be rude. The door was open by a woman who looked in her late thirties.

She had tanned skin, long silky black hair that reached the middle of back. I admit the woman was beautiful however; she had scars on the right side of her face. I tried not to look at them. The woman broke my train of thought.

"Hello, who are you. I thought vampires weren't allowed on our land."

"My name is Louise Stuart. I'm allowed on your land because I was friends with another wolf pack that were here in the early 20th century."

"Well that explains why Sam or Jacob hasn't killed you yet."

She was looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see the man from earlier, that must be Sam, and a younger man, that must be Jacob, coming up to us.

"I'm Emily Uley." Sam went up to Emily and kissed her scars.

I take it he had done them to her by accident. I bet he was tearing up inside having to face those scars every day.

"So, were you and my great grandfather good friends?" I turned around to see Jacob looking at me.

"Yes." Then a thought struck me. I was hoping this man was still alive. "Is your father Billy Black?"

"Yes, but he passed away 10 years ago." Well that's great. Everyone I met in La push was dead.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"It's okay. He was old. It happens to everyone." He smiled at me.

He walked into the house and I followed him.

Inside were 7 other boys and one girl. I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Who's this leech and why doesn't she smell like the other leeches." The girl sneered.

The other seven boys looked at me with confusions on their faces.

"Leah, that's enough. She was friends with the pack before us." Sam defended me. "But I think she should explain how she doesn't smell like a vampire."

Uh oh! What am I going to tell them? I have to think of something and fast.

**Oh! What is Louise going to do? Who is this Zack she talks about? How come Louise and the wolves don't smell bad to each other? And where is she going?**

**Find out next time!**


	7. Finding Zack

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK WITH MORE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A New Beginning**

**Louise's POV**

Oh god. I can't tell them. I need Zack if I'm going to tell them.

I looked around the room, pretending to be taking everything in when I was really making a plan to get out of here.

"I can't tell you as it's not my secret to tell. You guys understand right." I then looked at Sam's face waiting for an answer. He sighed.

"I understand. Sorry we bothered you. You may go now if you wish." I smiled at him.

I said a quick goodbye before I walked out the door. Suddenly, I froze at the door. I turned around and saw them all looking at me.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something before I go."

"Of course." Sam answered.

"I'm getting married on Christmas Eve and I want you all to be there. Maybe I'll be able to tell you why we don't smell bad to each other then. You don't have to come if you don't want to." He smiled and nodded. I return the smile and walked out of the door.

I then started to run to one place I hope he'll be. I kept running in the forest, the trees rushing past me.

I then slowed down when some familiar scents hit my nose. I kept walking until the forest opened up to reveal a huge mansion. It was the biggest house I have ever seen. They needed a big house because of all the creatures that live there. It was even bigger on the inside.

I was nearly up to the door when it opened when two little girls came skipping out but stopped dead in their traps when they saw me.

"Louise!" They screamed with delight.

They ran up to me and hugged my legs as they were quite small and I was quite tall. I then bent down to look at their faces. I knew who they were.

They were Alice Stewart, who was 7, and Zora Rainbow, who was 11. I hugged Alice first as she was the youngest. I was careful about her wings. Alice and Zora are mythical creatures. Alice was a fairy and Zora was a wind element. Alice had pointy ears, a red dress, light blond hair up to her shoulders and light blue eyes that shine with excitement. Zora had grey hair below her shoulders and grey eyes. She wore grey clothes too and wore her pendent that was also grey around her neck. She liked grey because she's a wind element.

"Hey girls! How are you?" I asked them smiling, you couldn't not smile when these two are around, they are adorable.

"Great!" Zora answered excitedly.

"Can we brush your hair Louise?" Alice asked sweetly. "It's so beautiful and soft." She is so adorable.

I picked her up and walked into the mansion with Zora holding my hand. I was in a beautiful hallway. It was large and had pictures and flowers everywhere. However, the grand staircase in front of me held my attention. It was not because it was beautiful. It was because at the top of it two boys were getting ready to surf down the banister.

One of the boys had orange hair, orange eyes, orange clothes and an orange pendent around his neck. This was Lewis Rainbow, Zora oldest brother, also the stupidest one. The other one had light brown hair and had muddy brown eyes. He wore black and red clothes. This of course was Sammy Lewis, one of the other idiots here.

Lewis got on the banister and started to slide down. It would be dangerous for a human however, Lewis was not human. He was a fire element which means he can create and control fire. That would explain the fire waves around his legs.

He was preparing to jump however, Jamie, was at the end of the banister suddenly. Lewis was then trying to stop but couldn't, because of the fact it was very slippery. So Lewis slid down but before he could fall to the floor, Jamie managed to catch him by the shirt.

Lewis would have been heavy but, Jamie was a vampire like me and also fed on animal blood, though ever vampire here does that.

Sammy was about to sneak away until.

"Don't even think about escaping Sammy." He told him sternly.

Sammy sighed in defeat and turned into a bat to fly down to Jamie. Sammy was a vampire too; however, he was a Human Immortal. They are different to us Cold ones. Sammy then turned back in front of Jamie. Jamie turned around and saw me standing there.

"Good morning Miss Stuart. It is a lovely surprise for you to come and visit." He smiled in a friendly way.

He golden eyes shining with friendliness. I returned the smile.

"You'll be calling me Mrs Cullen in a few weeks time." I showed him the ring that I still had on my finger. They all saw it.

"Well congrats Louise." Sammy said smiling at me. With that said, Jamie took the boys back to his office.

"Can we be your bridesmaids?" Zora asked. I pulled them both along to my room.

I hadn't thought of that. I've been too busy about where Zack might be as his scent was faint here.

"I haven't thought about it. Why don't you let me think about and I will tell you." They nodded their heads. We reached my door. I opened the door with my mind and walked inside.

My bed room was light blue. The carpet, the curtains, the bed and the walls. The rest of it was white. My dresser, my wardrobe and my draws.

I went to my stall and sat down. I used my gift to take my hair out of its messy plait. The girls grabbed a hair brush and started to brush it gently.

I was thinking about what Zora just said. Maybe they can be bridesmaids. Also Sara and Becky can also be bridesmaids as well. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind about two cold ones children who shouldn't be vampires when they are be my bridesmaids. It was their decision for becoming vampires. They are very well behaved too.

"Hey girls, do you know where Zack is?" I asked, hoping they would have an answer.

"No, but I think Filip might know where he is since he was the last person who saw him." Zora told me. They might not have told me where he was but they knew someone who did.

"Hey girls, how would you like to be my bridesmaids, along with Becky and Sara?" They were both surprise by this.

They both put the brushes they were using back on the dresser, hugged me and ran out of the room after saying thank you. I put my hair back in a neat plait. I still had hair hanging from the sides of my face but it suited me.

I walked out of my bedroom using my mind to lock it and went off in search for Filip.

I went to the library to see if he was looking at any of those mythical books he likes. However, he wasn't there. Instead, fairy Louise was there. Louise was Alice's older sister except she has dark blond hair that is below her shoulders.

"Hey Rapunzel! What are you doing here?" She called me Rapunzel because of my hair and also because we have the same initials.

"I'm looking for Filip. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Yes, he was in here only 5 minutes ago. He said he was going to his office."

"Okay. Thanks. Oh by the way, how are you and Justin doing?" She looked a little stunned.

"Um we great thanks. He's out hunting at the moment. But I think it is better he not here since we don't want you to suffer another heartache like last time." I then showed her my ring.

"I don't think I will now I have found someone else." I smiled. I then turned out of the door after Louise said.

"I have to call Justin and tell him." I walked out the door and ran to Filip office door. I knocked twice not wanting to be rude.

"Come in." I opened the door to see Filip Reading a book.

His gold eyes filled with knowledge. He looked up from his book.

"I don't suppose your here to ask me where Zack is now."

Filip is not a mind reader but he is good at guessing things because one time he thought Jack was polish. Jack didn't know he was polish until they had defeated the lampir kings.

"Yes I am."

"Well, he went to California to get some sun he says. What he really means is that he is missing the sun, so he going so he can feel every bit normal as you can when you can't go out in the sunlight." He smiled at the last bit.

Zack had been brought up in Australia in a very sunny place so even if he is a vampire, he can't let the sun go.

"Thank you Filip." I walked out the door and ran to the garage until I banged into Jason. He managed to stop both me and himself from falling over.

"Ah Louise, just the person I needed to see. You know that experiment I was planning and you volunteered to try it; well I gave it to Zack. So he will do the experiment on you instead."

I had forgotten about the experiment. Well at least it was someone I trust doing the experiment on me.

"Okay." I ran into a garage and got in a blue Porsche. I then started the long drive to California.

It was past midnight when I finally reached the city of California.

I had been here once with Zack, so I knew which hotel he will be at. It was called Paradise. I walked in the hotel and walked up to the desk.

At the desk was a man with tan skin and silky black hair. He had bright brown eyes.

"Hello Miss, may I help you."

"Yes. I'm looking for my brother. His name is Zack Cooper." He then started to dial a number. He didn't have to wait long.

"Mr Cooper, your sister is here. May I send her up." Then he looked at me. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Louise Cooper." I couldn't say Stuart otherwise he might think I'm married and I'm too young physically to be married as well.

"She says her name is Louise Cooper. Okay. I'll tell her." He put the phone down and looked at me. "Your brother is waiting for you. His room number is 219. That is on the 5th floor."

"Thank you." I turned to the elevator, which happen to open to let people out.

I quickly got in at a human pace and press the button with number five on it. A few more people came in the lift. They were a group of 4 girls.

It was a good thing I had hunted a few times along my trip.

When the lift finally reached the 5th floor, I got out and started to look for his room. I also smelt his scent. It was strong.

I started to follow it and it led me up to the door with the numbers 219 on it. I knocked.

A few seconds later, Zack opened the door.

**Who is Zack? How does Louise know him? How does everyone at the house know who Louise is?**

**Find out next time.**


	8. Zack and Justin

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A New Beginning**

**Louise's POV**

He was just as I remember him.

Gold eyes, soft golden hair brushed to the side.

"Hey Louise. What are you doing here?" I walked in and sat on the sofa with him sitting next to me.

"I want you to come to my wedding." Showing him my ring.

"Can I walk you down the aisle?" I nodded.

I gave him a big hug. I missed him so much. I haven't seen him in over 3 months because I didn't want Edward to get suspicions on where I go.

I miss him but I had to go.

"You okay?"

"No. It's just that I miss Edward." I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on his lap in a brotherly way.

"I take it that's your future husband." I nodded. "How's the rest of your family?"

"Their good, their happy because I'm happy."

"Well if your happy, then so am I." I smiled. Zack could always make me feel better. "Should we get started on that experiment Jason gave me?"

"Yes."

We then started to get to work.

**Alice's POV**

I was the first one to recover and I went straight after my brother and my future sister. I could still smell their scents.

I heard everyone behind me. Jasper took my hand as we ran. We followed the scent until we started to smell a wet dog scent. It was the wolves.

When we reached the border line, we found Edward tearlessly sobbing by a tree. I went to put my arm round his shoulders in a sisterly way.

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked.

"No."

"Edward, where's Louise?" Ryan asked him.

I heard a rumbled from his chest.

"She's in the dog's territory."

What is Louise thinking going in their land? We told them about the wolves. But more importantly, where was she planning to go?

After we had convinced Edward to come back, it was well past midnight. We started to run back to the house.

Edward was at the back with Ryan. He was making sure Edward wouldn't do a runner after Louise.

When we finally reach the house, we all sat down and looked at Ryan.

"Why aren't you surprise that she's gone?" Edward answered Ryan's unspoken question.

"Care to fill us in." Rosalie asked.

"I was just thinking to Edward that she always goes off without warning. Isn't that right guys." He was looking at the rest of his family.

"Well I did notice 2 months after my change when she came home angry. She locked herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone." Bella told us.

I noticed Edward wincing at that.

"But why? What was wrong with her?" Esme asked, feeling protective of her new daughter.

"We don't know. She kept to herself most of the time. She first went off 2 years after she was change. I wasn't worried at first. But then, days turned into weeks. She didn't come back for a month. Then as the years went on, I noticed she took off every now and again. I thought it was to meet a special someone. Now I realise it has to be for something else. Oh has Louise got a lot of explaining to do when she gets home."

Oh yes she has. I wonder why she kept it a secret from us.

"What do you know about her? About her human life I mean" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing. She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know who changed her or how she ended up in a forest. That is where I found her. But I'm guessing she's from Ireland as that's the country I found her in." Carlisle was deep in thought.

Everyone left him to it.

Edward went upstairs to his bedroom as he couldn't bare the pain of being away from Louise.

**Louise's POV**

I came out of the bedroom with Zack feeling better than ever.

I can't wait to put the experiment in action.

"Well, I better get my suitcase. Can you call down to reception and tell them Zack Cooper will no longer need his room?"

Too dazed to speak because of my excitement I just nodded. I walked over to the phone and dialled the number.

**Zack's POV (FINALLY!)**

I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Deep in thought.

Louise has told me all about her family but she hasn't told them about me. Now she is going to be in trouble by not only her family but this family called the Cullens. This Edward would think she is cheating on him when he sees me. I hope he understands I don't see her that way.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the room. Louise put the phone down and turned to face me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." We both walked out of the room.

I locked the door behind me.

We took the elevator. I looked at my watch to see it was 3:46am. Boy, doesn't time fly by.

Louise was deep in thought. I knew not disturb her.

When the door of the elevator opened, I dragged Louise to the desk with me. At the desk was a lady with blond hair and brown eyes. She was eyeing me. I knew she was checking me out.

"Hello, my sister here," I nodded to Louise, "called down a few minutes ago saying that I won't be staying here anymore."

"Of course Mr Cooper. May I have your room key?" I gave it to her and also paid the lady and we were off.

I of course, was in the passenger seat of Louise's car. I knew best not to argue with Louise as she has a bit of a temper. So I let her drive.

"So who else is coming to the wedding?" I asked her. Trying to start a conversation.

"You and some of the other covens that the Cullens know. The people you know but the others don't are some of the people from the house and the wolf pack."

Wait wolf pack. She's not talking about THE wolf pack.

"You're not talking about the wolf pack we used to see every now and again."

"Yes. I know a few of them. Their names are Emily Uley, Sam Uley, Leah and Jacob Black." BLACK!

"Is Jacob Black related to Ephraim Black?"

"Yes. He even looks like him in wolf form. Have you ever heard of a female being a wolf?"

"No, why?"

"Well Leah didn't smell human when I smelt her. She smelt of the forest like all the other boys. Emily on the other hand smelt human. So I think she might be a female wolf."

"Wow, a female wolf. That's the first female wolf ever!"

"I know. Hey you don't mind if we could go back to the house so we can drop my car off. Maybe we could run the short way back together." She suggested.

Throughout the drive back to the house, we made a few comments ever now and again. We didn't have full conversation because we did that during the experiment.

When we had finally reached the house I climbed out of the car and grabbed my suitcase along the way.

**Louise's POV**

I went to go looking for Louise. I found her making out with Justin in the hallway. Normally this would bring up bad memories but it doesn't ever since I met Edward.

I looked to see Zack looking down at me. He was studying my expression. I smiled at him. I turned back to Louise and Justin looking at us.

"Hey Lolo." It was the nickname he gave me when we first met.

I then ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Like everyone here, Justin was a mythical creature. He was in fact a human immortal like Sammy and Jason (if you don't have a clue what they are, go look at my other stories- The real me and Cold Ones Vs Human Immortals).

"Hey Justin." Letting go of him.

"So can I meet this future husband of yours?" He asked.

I wonder what would happen if these two are put in the same room as each other. Oh well. I might as well bring him since the truth is coming out anyways.

"Of course Justin." I added a smile at the end.

"Good thing I packed just in case." He then rolled a suitcase out behind the staircase.

"Well we better get going then. I hope you can carry that all Justin." We all walked out of the house.

Justin and Zack carrying their suitcases. We then started to run the short journey home.

Back home to my Edward.

**YAY! We finally meet Justin and Zack. But what are they to her? How is everybody else going to react? What is Louise's past? **

**FIND OUT IN CHAPTER NINE! BYE!**


	9. Tanya Alert

**HEY I'M BACK WITH MORE! HOPE YOU ENGOY IT!**

**A New Beginning**

**Louise's POV**

We had finally made it back to the Cullens house.

It was 7:48pm. I knocked at the door.

Good thing Justin was immune to gifts like us.

It was Alice who answered the door. She looked surprise to see me with two boys.

"Louise, before I let you and these boys in, can I just ask one question?" I nodded. "What the hell is Justin Bieber doing here not looking a day older than sixteen?"

"I'll explain it later, right now I need to see Edward." Shocked then flowed across her face, until she composed herself.

"I don't think that is a good idea." What is Alice hiding?

"I need to see him Alice." I push past her and started up the stairs with Justin and Zack at my heels.

**Edward's POV (Before Louise comes home)**

I was sulking on my bed that Louise demanded I have.

Oh how I missed her so much. She's my everything. She's been gone for a few days. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. She can also block Alice from seeing her somehow. Now I don't know if she's dead or alive. I hoped with all my heart that she was alive.

Suddenly, I got a knock at the door with a vision with it.

_Tanya was here in my room. _

_She was dressed in jeans so short that they reached the top of her thigh. She was wearing a tight white top that barely covered her breasts._

"_Come on Edward, I know you want to."_

"_I already have someone else and no it's not Bella."_

"_Where is she then?"_

"_She's not here."_

"_Maybe she left you because you weren't her type and has gone to find another boyfriend."_

"_She even agreed to be my wife."_

"_She didn't want to hurt your feelings. Nobody wants to do that as you're so handsome."_

"_Tanya, I do not love you." _

_She paid no attention and wrapped herself around my body in a slutty way._

That was when the vision ended.

"When is she going to be here Alice?" Alice had now walked in the room with a worried look on her face.

"Five minutes. Why don't you just tell her to leave you alone?" I sighed.

"Alice I wasn't brought up that way and you know it."

"Well I fed up with that slut thinking she's so beautiful. Why can't you be rude to her just this once for me? Please!"

"Alice..."

"Fine. I'll go. But one of these days being a gentleman sometimes doesn't get you anywhere." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

I was pacing around my room wondering what to do when all of a sudden; Tanya comes barging in the room with an angry looking Alice behind her.

"When are you going to get it through your head Tanya, he does not love you."

"You just don't want your brother to be happy."

With an annoyed sigh, she stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

**So Edward, do you want to get straight to it? **

I sigh.

"Come on Edward, I know you want to."

"I already have someone else and no it's not Bella."

"Where is she then?"

"She's not here."

"Maybe she left you because you weren't her type and has gone to find another boyfriend."

"She even agreed to be my wife."

"She didn't want to hurt your feelings. Nobody wants to do that as you're so handsome."

"Tanya, I do not love you."

Just like in the vision, she wrapped herself around me.

**Zack's POV (YEY! WE LOVE ZACK DON'T WE!)**

Once we passed the pixie who must be Alice as Louise describes her. I and Justin followed Louise with everyone behind us.

When we reach a door that must be Edward' room, we heard a voice.

"Tanya, I do not love you."

That's when Louise burst open the door with her mind.

There we saw was a strawberry blond female vampire wrapping her body around a bronze male vampire. They both looked at Louise. The female who I think was Tanya as no other female was in the room, was looking smug because she thinks the male's mate has caught him red handed. I take it the male is Edward.

"Edward, who is this." Louise hissed through her teeth.

"Edward, is this the girl you told me you never loved." I grabbed Louise by the waist as she looked like was going to kill Tanya.

I slowly walked into the room holding Louise tightly, who was still glaring at Tanya. Everyone followed me in the room.

"Look Edward, she was even cheating on you." She was looking at me. I just rolled my eyes at her like it was the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of.

"Hey, Louise." Justin spoke for the first time. "Remember 20 years ago when we all use to watch Sonny with a chance." By now Louise was looking at him. "Well, remember the Sonny and Selena episodes when they both barge on set." He was looking at Louise hoping she knew what she was talking about. I hope she did because I did.

I looked at everyone's faces which were all blank. That meant they had no idea what Justin was talking about. This is a good thing I think.

"Zack, can you let me go now please? I think I know what Justin is talking about." I let go of her and she walked up to Tanya.

"Hey Tanya, you've got great legs, use them." At this, she made walking motion with her hand.

"Thanks for the complement, but that isn't going to work." By now she had unwrap herself from Edward.

"I was planning to be nice and do Sonny, but now you've pushed it too far."

She's going to do Selena. I'm glad she's doing Selena. This slut deserves it.

"Tanya you've got great lips," at this waved her finger around her lips, "let see how you use them." With that, she punch her in the face and jumped on Edward and started making out with him.

I turn to face hopefully Ryan.

"Are you Ryan?" He nodded. "You grab her feet while I'll grab her hands." He did as I said and went to grab her feet while I grab her hands.

She saw what we were about to do.

"You wouldn't throw a beautiful, sexy, innocent female vampire like me out of the window." She said in an innocent voice.

"Guys should we not throw this beautiful, sexy, innocent female vampire out of the window." Justin and Ryan looked at each other.

"Nah." Shaking their heads at me.

"That's what I thought. Justin go open the window." Justin did what I said. "Okay, on a count of three. One, two, THREE!" with that, we threw her out of the window.

By now, Louise and Edward were both standing beside each other. Edward had a confuse look on his face. Maybe because he couldn't read mine and Justin's mind.

**Louise's POV**

Everyone was staring at Zack and Justin like they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Louise, now we have that sorted out. Can you please tell me who this is and how the hell you know Justin Bieber?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"I think we should tell this story in the living room." We all walked downstairs into the living room.

I sat on a couch with Justin and Zack sitting either side of me. I didn't want to sit with Edward because he might think I was cheating on him like that slut said.

"I think you should begin your story when you didn't come back for a month two years after your change." Ryan said breaking the silence. I thought he might ask that but I'm not going to start my story there.

"I thought you wanted to know the whole story. So why don't I begin it when I was 12 years old."

"But Ryan told us that you couldn't remember anything when you were human." Carlisle said.

"I lied because I didn't want to tell anyone."

"I bet you told the blond jerk you love so much over there." Ryan hiss through his teeth.

I flinch. I've never seen this side of Ryan.

"Can you just let me start my story? Then you can ask questions." I looked at all of them except Edward as I did not want to see his face.

They were all silence so I took this opportunity to beginning my story.

**I know you guys were hoping to hear more about Louise's past and what Zack and Justin are to her and I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the part with Tanya. Louise's story will be in the next chapter. Now I must ask a question, should she just tell her story or should I do like a flashback in her point of view but she's still telling everyone else, it will just be in more detailed? **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY!**


	10. Louise's Past

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BELLA AND JACOB FAN 423 FOR HELPING ME MAKE UP MY MIND! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**A New Beginning**

**Louise's POV**

So I began my tale...

_Flashback..._

**Louise's POV (when she was 12 years old) **

**Year: 1917**

Emily was getting me ready for bed. My eyes red from crying earlier today.

"Okay Miss. You're all ready for bed. Go say goodnight to your parents like a good girl." I smiled at her.

She was my maid and always took care of me when my parents were not around.

I ran off to look for my parents. I heard their voices coming from my father's study. I crept to the door and listen to what they had to say.

"I'm glad that witch of a mother of yours is dead." My father said.

"Me too. Her feeding our poor daughter those disgusting lies. Telling her she looks beautiful just like Rapunzel."

"I hope we can fix our daughter's mind. I'd hate to think she's been damage by that foul beast. So we best start with cutting that hair of hers." I gasped.

"Louise." My mother asked turning to the door with me hiding behind it.

I turned and broke into a run. I ran to the kitchens. It was empty so I could cry freely except the tears wouldn't come. That's when my parent came into the kitchen. My father turned on the lamps and sat down in a chair looking at me worriedly.

My mother started to walk towards me but I backed away from her. They were talking bad about granny a few days after her death and on the day of her funeral. My mother then went to stand besides my father.

"Dear we know your upset about losing your grandmother but look on the bright side, you wouldn't be filled with those lies she calls stories." You know that I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come; now they were coming down.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT GRANDMA?" I was letting the tears run freely and not stopping them. "SHE LOVED ME BECAUSE I WAS HER ONLY GRANDCHILD THAT DIDN'T CALL HER CRAZY!" By now things started to move but I didn't care. I was mad, mad at them both. "ALSO I LOVE HAVING LONG HAIR; EVEN IF I MIGHT NOT HAVE GOLDEN HAIR LIKE RAPUNZEL AT LEAST HER LOOK SUITS ME!"

Then the strangest thing happened. My father started to fly but he was in his chair. I didn't know who was doing this but my mother did.

"Louise what are you doing? That's your father you know. Stop it Louise!" I cried some more.

How could she blame me because I was the only one in the room? But other things were also moving in the room.

I wanted this stop. Then by magic, everything stopped moving and my father and the chair he was sitting on plunged to the floor. My father scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed at them.

After mother checked my father over, she looked at me. In fact she glared at me coldly.

"How dare you do that to my husband?" She hissed. Normally she would call him your father.

"Don't you mean your father?" I corrected.

"No, you're no child of ours. We have no children." They didn't want me. Just because I did something I never knew I could do.

Then Emily came down the steps.

"I heard noises. Is everything alright?"

"No. Pack this girl's bags. She is no daughter of ours. She's a monster." She said without looking at her.

Emily did as she said.

My father then pulled me by arm. His grip was so tight, that it was hurting like hell. He dragged me, with my mother following us, to the door.

He opened it and threw me out. I didn't see what happen next as my eyes were blurry but then I was hit with what must be my suit case. I then heard my father's voice for the first since the accident.

"Don't you ever come back here, you disgusting creature!" It was followed by a loud bang. He must have shut the door.

Now I was scared.

But I knew I would never get anywhere if I didn't try. I pulled my hankie out of my fluffy blue dressing gown and dried my eyes. I grabbed my suit case and started to walk down the empty street.

When I reached the end of the street, I heard an engine and turned around to see a strange car coming by. When it came past me, the window opened and a flyer came out. I didn't pay attention to the car now; I was looking at the flyer that was floating towards me. I grabbed it.

_The Cirque Du Freak_.

It read. It was at the old theatre that closed down years ago. That was only 15 minutes from here and the show starts at 9pm. I started to walk to the theatre.

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**_

I was near the theatre and got my money ready. It had the price on the flyer. I walked up to the desk and on it, it had a note.

_Back in three seconds. _

I counted to three in my head. When I reached three, the bottom flap moved. It was the person selling tickets.

"Can I have a ticket please?" I spoke loud and clear so that they could hear me and put the money by the flap. They grabbed the money and took it.

A few seconds later, a ticket flew out. I picked it up and went inside the theatre.

It had a few lights on so it wasn't completely dark. When I reached the end of the hallway, there was a tall man standing there that wasn't before. When I mean a tall man, I mean a really tall man. He held his hand out for the ticket. I handed it to him and with a flick of his hand it disappeared.

"Enjoy the show my dear." His voice was gentle and welcoming.

I started to walk to the light and as I drew nearer, I saw a group of people sitting in a semi circle at the front. I sat on the seat nearest to the front. I was sitting next to a beautiful woman with short blond hair who seemed friendly.

That's when the show began.

_**AFTER THE SHOW**_

It turned out the lady sitting next to me was part of the act. Her talent was amazing. When the wolf man came near her, he suddenly ripped off her hand. I was worried at first until I noticed her skin growing back into place. She was Corma Limbs. There was Hans Hands (he can run on his hand faster than anyone can run on their feet), Gertha Teeth (who can bite through almost anything) who performed with Rhamus Twobellies (who can eat anything and pull it back up), Alexander Ribs (he is the skinniest man I've ever seen also he can play music with his ribs), Bradley Stretch (who could stretch into any shape he wants) and finally Truska (who can grow a beard and suck it back in again).

When the show had finished, I went to find the guy, who I found out was Mr Tall. Suddenly, he was in front of me.

"May I help you young one?" He asked politely.

"Yes. I have nowhere else to go. My parents kicked me out to what I did to my father."

"What was that exactly?"

"I don't know but I think I can move things with my mind. Grandma always told me I was special and she was right."

"Can you show me?"

"I can try." I looked at a chair and thought about my grandma.

Tears started to come out of my eyes, but the chair started to move. He looked at it as it started to levitate a few centimetres off the ground.

"You can stop now." I stopped thinking about Grandma and wiped my tears.

"Well."

"Welcome to the circus."

_**5 YEARS LATER**_

**Year: 1922**

**Louise's POV (17 years old)**

It has been 5 years since I joined the circus.

At first it was kind of scary but then I got used to it as the months went on. Everyone was kind and sweet. Even my hair had reached the floor and I had to wrap it around my neck like a scarf so no one will step on it. I also learn to control my talent a bit more. I was now able to move things without crying or thinking about grandma who I still missed. I started to perform with the other freaks a year after I joined. I had more control over my talent then I did before so I was able to show my talent to other people.

Unlike my parents, they loved me. They thought I was unique and special.

That was when he showed up. Mr Tiny. Sometimes known as Des or Destiny. He scared most of the circus members but not me. The only reason he came was for me. He asked me to join him in his quest but I told him no. He kept coming back over six months but finally got the message.

We were performing in Killarney. We had just finished our show. This being a very famous town, I wanted to go and explore.

I went off in search for Mr Tall. When I reached his tent, I walked straight in knowing he would know I would be coming.

"Hello Louise. What do you want?" He was looking at me from behind a book his was reading.

"May I go and explore the town please?" He nodded.

"But be back before midnight." I nodded and ran out of the tent and out of the circus.

I kept running until I reached a group of shops. I slowed down and had a look around me. It was quiet and none of the shops were open.

But something caught my attention, a whimpering sound. I crept towards the sound. It was coming from the alley way. I looked in the alley way but couldn't see much. However, I could see a cloak figure. I walked up to it.

"Are you okay?" I asked it.

When I was in front of the figure that was when it all happened. It was of course a man pretending to be an innocent child. Because when I was in front of him, he attacked me with a knife. He had managed to stab me in the side.

However, I was able to get the knife out of his hands with my mind. So instead, he started to strangle me.

That's when my hero came. At first, I thought I was dead and he was an angel but then I realised I was in pain from my wound. The man looked at the angel in shock. I clutch my side.

"Help." I whispered to the angel.

Then I blacked out.

**Zack's POV (This is Zack telling his side of the story now.)**

**Year: 1922**

I smelt blood but I have learnt to control myself by now. I walked to the smell which was coming from the alley way when I saw the most disgusting sight ever.

A man had his hands on a young woman's neck. The woman was stabbed at her side.

That was how I was able to find her. They were both looking at me. The woman looked at me with hope and the man looked at me in shock. The woman suddenly clutched her side and whispered one word to me.

"Help." Then she blacked out.

The man grabbed for a knife that was nearby and was about to stab the woman in the heart.

So as quickly as I could, I grabbed it off him with my speed. I use my fist and punched him on top of the head causing him to black out. Hopefully he would have thought it was a dream. But I can't let him get away with this. I grabbed the knife and put it in his hand.

I looked over at the woman to see if she was okay. I saw that her wound was bad. I wasn't much of a doctor so I didn't know what to do. I wasn't familiar with the town so I don't know if there is a hospital nearby.

So I bent down to her ear and whispered something to her.

"Don't scream." Then I bit down on her neck and licked the bite to stop it bleeding.

I quickly but gently picked her up and ran to the forest. I kept running until I found a clearing.

I laid her against a tree. I remembered what Jason said about an experiment he wanted to try on us Cold Ones. So I got what I needed from the woman and ran to find Jason.

**Louise's POV**

I heard two words before it started.

"Don't scream." Then someone bit down on my neck and licked it afterwards. They then picked me up gently. I couldn't feel much of my surroundings. It was just the burning I could feel. I thought I was going to die.

So I did the best thing I could think of, I started to flash by my memories from since I was born to now. When I had gotten to recent memories, the burning suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes to a strange room. I looked around and saw a man with golden eyes and chocolate brown hair. He was looking at me. I jumped off the bed I was laying on and backed away from him. He was watching me.

I hit something. I turned around to come face to face with him. I looked back and saw him in the seat. I looked back and forth between the two men. When I looked at the man behind me, he was gone. I looked at the man in the seat.

"How?" I asked him.

"I have a gift of making copies of myself." He replied standing up from his chair and then sitting on the bed. He motioned me to join him.

So I glided over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Where am I?"

"Yes, I'm sure you're confused but before I answer that question can I ask you something?" I nodded. "What do you remember before the pain?" So he knew I was in pain. I opened my mouth to tell him my answer when I heard a voice in the back of my head not to.

It sounded like my Grandma.

"Nothing."

"Not even your parents?" A memory flashed past with me and my parents in the field having a picnic. I shook my head.

"What about your name?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "From the way you're looking at me, it looks like I'm the crazy one. So is your name Rapunzel?" I was still giving him the look. "Instead of staring at me why don't you tell me what you're name is?"

"Louise."

"Louise what?"

"Just Louise."

"Well it's going to be Louise Stuart. You know the name Stuart not the other Stewart." Louise Stuart. I like the sound of that.

"So are you going to tell me where I am?"

"Yeah, you're in Alaska." I nodded. I wasn't in Ireland anymore. "I found you changing in a forest in Ireland."

"What do mean changing?" He looked around the room until his gaze fell on the mirror in the corner of the room. He pulled me over to it.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw a woman with lots of curves, pale white and shocking red eyes. My Grandma had told me about creatures with such beauty, pale looking skin and eyes like glistening ruby.

I then had a memory flash by.

_I was six years old and Grandma was brushing my hair that was below my waist._

"_Do you think I'll be the fairest in the land like Rapunzel?" Grandma laughed._

"_Dear, if you remember correctly, it was Snow White who was the fairest."_

"_I bet her step mother was really ugly because she was evil." _

"_No Louise, her step mother was extremely beautiful. She's just like a vampire. Kind on the outside and cruel on the inside."_

"_But vampires aren't real Grandma."_

"_That's what people like your parents think."_

"_Well if vampires are real won't some of them be kind even if they are beautiful. I mean not all witches are cruel and not all fairies are sweet."_

"_Correct. I also believe there are good vampires around. I've seen one. Working at a hospital. Very nice vampire. You can tell his good because he has golden eyes. Ones with golden eyes drink animal blood and ones with red eyes drink human blood. However, newborns, new vampires, have red eyes and will do for a few months if you continue drinking animal blood. Afterwards, your eyes start turning gold._

I was a vampire. A newborn as Grandma put it.

"I know it's shocking but you're a vampire. I can help you control your thirst by hunting animals. In fact why don't we go now?" That was the beginning of my new life.

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

**Year: 1924**

I had just finished hunting. I was somewhere in Africa. It was very sunny here but had lots of predators. I was in a clearing.

I walked to a large rock at the edge of the clearing and sat on it. I had been a vampire for two years. I told no one of my life before. I wanted to tell someone but I don't know who.

I pulled out my guitar Ryan got me for Christmas and some song sheets. I was having trouble writing a song.

"Having trouble." I jumped and turned around to come face to face with the angel. The man who had saved my life.

"It's you."

"I see you remember me." He went to sit next to me on the rock.

"Yes. Thank you for saving my life back then."

"It's no problem. I see you're a vegetarian vampire." I nodded. "Can I ask you about something?" I nodded again. He saved my life, an answer to his question is the least I can do. "Where did you wake up?"

"I woke up in a room."

"How did you learn to control yourself?"

"My family helped me. Ryan, Jenny and Harry."

We talked for a while about my life and his. What we like and don't like.

"So are you having trouble writing a song?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to write about."

Why don't you write about you and me?"

"WHAT!" What did he mean him and me? I've only known him for a few hours.

"I mean as siblings. You see, when I look at you, you feel like you're my little sister and I'm your older brother. Your protector."

So with that we got to work and within two hours, we were finished.

"Wow, I must admit. Song writing, not a career I want to do. Anyway why don't we have a go at that song to see how good it is?"

"Okay." I picked up my guitar and started to play.

_Louise, _**Zack, **_**Both.**_

_You tucked me in,_

_Turned out the light._

_Kept me safe and sound at night._

_Little girls depend on things like that._

_Brush my teeth and comb my hair,_

_Have to drive me everywhere._

_You were always there when I looked back._

_You had to do it all alone,_

_Make a living,_

_Make a home._

_Must of been as hard as it could of been._

_And when I couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right._

_You would hold my hand and sing to me._

_**Caterpillar in the tree,**_

_**How you wonder who you'll be.**_

_**Can't go far but you can always dream.**_

_**Wish you may,**_

_**And wish you might.**_

_**Don't you worry**__**hold on tight.**_

_**Promise you there will come a day.**_

_**Butterfly fly away.**_

_Butterfly fly away._

**Butterfly fly away.**

_Let your wings know you can't stay,_

_**Take those dreams and make them all come true.**_

_Butterfly fly away._

**Butterfly fly away.**

_We've been waiting for this day,_

_**All along and known just what to do.**_

_**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away.**_

_**Butterfly fly away.**_

_**Butterfly fly away.**_

"Well that was amazing. You have a good voice Louise." Zack commented after I put down the guitar.

"Thank you."

"How will you like to meet my friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, would you like to meet them?"

"Of course." We took off running to find his friends.

_**EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER**_

**Louise's POV**

**Year: 1942**

I and Zack were off running in a forest somewhere in Washington. We weren't paying attention to what we were doing.

"I think we should stop now." Zack suggested.

I stopped running and sat down on a log with Zack next to me.

That's when I heard it. A heartbeat beating loud and fast. It was coming from behind us.

Zack had heard it to because he turned his head around. I turned to see what he was looking at. What I saw shocked me. It was a reddish brown colour. It starred at me in confusion. It looked so cute. It even smelled like the forest. I slowly reached my hand out to stroke it.

"Don't Louise."" I dropped my arm to my side.

The wolf took one last look at us before turning away. A few seconds later, a man came out wearing some sort of robe with long hair.

"What are you?"

Uh oh. Did this man know my parents? He can't. This is America; my parents won't want to know about Native Americans. It also can't be the Circus because they know what I am since I visited them when I and Zack ran into them.

"What do you mean?"Zack asked.

"You have golden eyes like these cold ones we met a few years ago but you don't smell like one." Wait, his met creatures like us before.

"Do you mean vampires?" I asked.

"Yes. That meant they broke the treaty."

"Wait what treaty?" Zack seemed confuse.

"If any of them bit a human. The treaty breaks."

"But we were changed before you met them. If you said a few years ago, we wouldn't have been change by them." Zack told him.

"Not all vampires are bad. My Grandma told me she met a vampire doctor. He was a vegetarian. This means he drank from the blood of animal."

"Wait what do you mean we don't smell like one?" Zack asked.

"You smell of the forest."

"So do you." I shot back at him.

"Do you know why that is?" The man asked. I just shrugged.

"I think I do." We both looked at Zack. "My shield. I've put it on both of us so maybe that's why." He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, they most horrible smell reached my nose.

"What is that horrible smell? It smells like a dog."

"That would be me." The man said with his hand over his nose.

"I thought so." With that the smell was gone.

"Why don't you smell human?"

"Because I'm a werewolf. May I introduce you to the rest of the tribe?"

"Of course. I'm Louise Stuart and this is my brother Zack Cooper."

"This way." He then went through the brush and we followed.

_**SIXTY THREE YEARS LATER**_

**Louise's POV**

**Year: 2005**

Zack had taken me to a Justin Bieber Concert. He was very good singer though most people don't like him but I didn't mind his voice.

I was backstage while Zack was flirting with some of the girls. I was watching him but I felt someone gaze on me. I turned around to see Justin Bieber staring at me. I smiled at him. He motioned me to come over. I took a quick peek at Zack but his attention was on the girls even if he wasn't interested in them. I walked over to Justin. He was the same height as me.

"Hey, I'm sure you know who I am." He asked sweetly.

"Yes I do. I also love your concert." I couldn't help but smile.

I felt something click inside and I didn't know what it was until I fully looked at Justin. I only liked him. I've never been a wild fan girl who had this huge crush on him. When I did look at him, I saw he had the most beautiful brown eyes ever. The most shiniest hair too. I knew I had more than a crush on him. He was my true love.

"So what's your name?"

"Louise Stuart." I told him.

"Do mind if I could have your number and you can have mine?" He asked getting ready to take his phone out. I nodded and took my own phone out.

We switched phones and typed our numbers in them. We then gave each other their phones back.

"Thanks for giving me your number." I wonder if it's possible for human and vampires to love each other.

"That's okay. It's just that I really want to see you again Louise." He gave me a kiss on the check then left.

"Did Justin just kiss you?" Zack asked coming up from behind me. I just nodded.

_**NINE MONTHS LATER**_

**Louise's POV**

**Year: 2005**

I and Justin started to go out a few weeks after that exchanged back stage. Now we were together. He did wonder why I didn't eat and drink. I thought it was time I told him what me and Zack were. I also told him we didn't hurt humans. He was worried at first but then got use to having a vampire girlfriend. I told all about us vampires, I've even told him about other creatures. He wanted to meet them and I of course, promised.

I was now driving him to the house. Zack said he'll meet us there. I've also told Justin about my family even Bella who joined the family two months ago. She was very good for a newborn. She was about to kill a human but manage to stop herself in time.

We manage to get there at 12:34pm. As promised, Zack was waiting with Zoey, who I was surprise to see. She was quite a vain person. She smiled at me. She must of change last time I saw her. We both got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Justin this Zoey Dearing. She's a vampire like me." Justin gave her a small wave.

I then lead him into the house. I showed him most of the people there and told him what they were. It wasn't until we headed to the library that it happened. I

was leading him in the library and found fairy Louise, Seth, Sally and Rachel in there. They all looked up when we entered the room. Louise was the only one staring at Justin but the others were looking at me.

"Justin, this is Sally Smith and she can change into a unicorn. Seth Rainbow and his is an earth element. Rachel Jones and she's a witch. Finally we have Louise Stewart and she's a fairy." I also noticed Justin staring back at Louise.

"Rapunzel, why don't you let me show Justin around? I think you need a break." I nodded. I mean what could go wrong. She led him out and I went to sit with the others.

"So, you're going out with a human huh." Rachel started.

"Yeah so."

"Did you see the way Louise and Justin were looking at each other?" Sally said with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"It looked like true love to me."Rachel muttered. Seth was about to say something when Sammy ran in.

"Louise, I saw your boyfriend making out with fairy Louise." Wait what? "I'm not joking Louise. This is not something I would joke about."

With that, Justin and Louise ran in bright faced.

"They're in trouble now." Rachel muttered.

"Is it true?" I asked them both. "Did you two kiss?"

They nodded looking guilty.

My eyes started to well up with tears that will never fall. I got out of my seat and ran out of the library and out of the house. How could they do this to me? My heart felt like it was being torn in two. The pain hurt too much.

There was only one place to go and with that thought, I ran back home...

**I finally managed to get the next chapter up! I hope you guys are enjoying and sorry it took a while. **


	11. More Info

**I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 11 PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**A New Beginning**

**Edward's POV**

As I listen to Louise's story, I started to wonder why she didn't tell me or her family. She did tell me things she liked and didn't like.

Once she had finished with her running away, there was a moment of silent. That's why she came home upset that day. Why she was never happy ever since she came back two months after Bella changed. So that meant when she left she must have gone to the one person she depended on.

"You ran off to find Zack didn't you?" I whispered. She nodded.

Zack looked at me. He reached his hand out as if waiting for my response. I took his hand in my grasp and shook it. He was just a brother to Louise and nothing else.

"Nice to finally meet you Edward. Louise was missing you and also wouldn't stop talking about you. She speaks very highly of you which means you're lucky to have her." I smiled a small smile. Maybe he and I could get along.

"But what made hunting more important than Louise changing in the middle of nowhere?" Ryan asked mad.

"I was having a quick snack that's all. I was going to come back."Zack defended. "I was a bit thirsty when I saw her. I was passing through the town as it was a shortcut. But when I came back, she was gone." Ryan was about to open his mouth to say something back when a voice stopped him.

"Can't you people get along? It was in the past and what's done is done. Let's just leave it at that." Louise said getting annoyed.

"Okay love." I smiled at her.

She stood up and glided towards me but stopped suddenly.

"Am I forgiven about not telling you about my past?" She asked me.

I nodded and pulled her in my lap, snuggling her to me. Her scent was a beautiful scent. It was like daffodils and roses. I started to plant kisses on her neck.

**Louise's POV**

"Ew... Go do that in another room." Ryan told us covering his eyes.

I pulled myself out Edward's embrace and moved to his knees. I looked Ryan right in the eye when I told him this.

"Well at least I don't make out with Edward in every single room I'm in with him." I smirk.

"Me and Bella do not make out in every room."

"Yes you do. I'll even name the rooms. The hallways at school, the living room, your bedroom, the kitchen, the garage, your car, my bedroom, the forest, the bathroom, Alice's closet, Alice and Jasper's room and my music room." Both Bella and Ryan were looking down in embarrassment.

If they were human, they would be bright red.

"Wow, you have been keeping an eye on us haven't you?" Ryan asked.

"No, I happen to walk in on you that's all but I make sure you don't notice that I've seen you." Before Ryan could say another word, Bella interrupted.

"Why don't you guys go back to the house? There's no one there. So you'll have the whole house to yourself." Bella suggested.

"I think that's a great idea Bella." Zack said smiling broadly.

"Me too." Edward agreed. Suddenly, he picked me up and ran us all the way to my house. It was a very nice experience if you asked me. Edward's arms felt safe and it was like nothing could hurt me when I was in them. Within a few minutes, we were at my house. Edward put me down and let me open the door before carrying me over his shoulder.

He ran to my room and in seconds we were on my bed with Edward on top of me. He had his arms either side of me so I was trapped.

I took this to advantage and use my mind to take off his trousers. He looked surprised. I wouldn't blame him. I've only used my gift on Emmett and Ryan. I'm sure you can guess why. I then used my gift to undo the buttons of his shirt. Now I had a good view of his abs. He rolled his eyes at me as I started to stroke his chest.

"You act like you've never done this before." I looked up at him still stroking his chest.

"I haven't. I never went that far with Justin." Telling the truth.

He looked in my eyes for a bit searching for something before starting taking my jeans off. I helped him by taking my top off. Now we were both in our underwear. Next, we both did something neither us would probably never imagine doing.

**Edward's POV**

I laid in Louise's bed with her lying on my chest. I even had my arms wrapped around her. She gazed up at me with a beautiful smile on her face. I kissed her forehead.

Last night we did something I never thought of doing with Bella. We made love. Though we were engaged, I couldn't control myself with Louise. I just had to do it. I knew that Louise didn't mind doing it with me.

I can't believe she was alive when I was still human. I still cannot believe that her parents threw her out. If she lived in Chicago when her parents threw her out, I'm sure my family would have found her and took her in. I might have loved her like a sister.

"Edward is anything wrong." Louise gazed up me through her long eyelashes.

"I'm just wondering what life would be like if you lived in Chicago and my family had found you. Maybe you could have lived with us."

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have fell in love with Bella then break up with her and Ryan would have never found her. Anyway the rest of my human years were okay. I lived with the Circus and made friends with some of the freaks."

"Did you ever see them again?" I asked.

"Just a few times." She went deep in thought.

I wish I could hear what she was thinking. Maybe I should ask Zack to take his mind shield off of Louise. So why the shield was still on her, I was going to do it the old way.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She looked back up at me.

"I was wondering if we should have our wedding at the house." Huh?

"Excuse me?"

"So you can meet Sally, Seth, Rachel, Louise, Zoey and all the others. I want the most important people in my life to at least know each other." She pecked me on the nose. She had mentioned some of those people in her story. The other Louise had broken my Louise's heart.

"So who did you run into when you left to get Zack?"

"Sammy, Lewis, Louise, Filip, Alice, Zora, Jamie and Jason. But there are more than that." She told me.

She bit her bottom lip. She always did this when she was nervous just like Bella did. I put my finger to her lips to stop her biting her lips.

"What is it, Louise? You know you can tell me anything." I asked her.

"Well Alice and Zora asked if they could be my bridesmaids. I told them yes and also told them that Sara and Becky could be bridesmaids as well." That didn't sound too bad.

"Then why were you nervous?" Not understanding her at all.

"Well Alice is a fairy and is Louise's little sister and Zora is a wind element and is Seth and Lewis' little sister." I shrugged, seeing as that didn't sound bad. "But Becky and Sara are vampires of our kind. They were changed when they were seven in 1917."

I froze. They changed children and those children have been vampires for 105 years. However, the Volturi don't know about them otherwise the children and their creator would be dead. This made me wonder.

"Who is their creator?" I asked.

"Well Ruby changed Sara and Victor changed Becky. Apparently both of their parents were dead and they were working like slaves in this school. They brought them and took them to the house so they could be taken care of. They gave them the choice and they choose to be vampires straight away."

"Well, why don't we tell Alice where you want our wedding to be." Louise nodded.

We got changed. Me in a light blue button up shirt with a pair of light jeans and Louise in black leggins, a light blue shirt with a green dress just above her knees, and black belt around her hip with her chocolate fur boots.

We then ran off, hand in hand, back to my house.

**I've finally finished! I hope you like this chapter as I had a bit of a writers block in the progress of trying to finish this and where to finish it. As I didn't want it too long or too short.**


End file.
